


Трудности выбора

by aleks_neko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: Цукишима снова встречает Куроо, много рефлексирует и выбирает





	Трудности выбора

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Сирша, Shadowdancer, Kariz_Za

Университетская вечеринка в переполненном клубе была последним местом, куда мог прийти Цукишима; он предпочитал места потише. Однокурсник, который очень настаивал сходить сюда развеяться после экзаменов, был из тех, кому проще сказать "да", чем объяснять, почему "нет". Ну и причин, чтобы корпеть над очередными заданиями, действительно не было.

Клуб был известен своим необычным интерьером, в котором преобладал дух бунтарства. Цукишима шел за однокурсником по коридору: кожа, металл и керамические барельефы в виде вертикальных волн сочетались между собой крайне необычным образом. 

Его поприветствовала пара знакомых лиц, повсюду тискались парочки, тут и там сновали официантки в белых рубашках и черных юбках. Последние смахивали на горничных, еще чуть-чуть и их униформа подошла бы для эротической фотосессии или ролевой игры.

— Эй, Цукишима, — проорали в ухо. Цукишима дернулся и кинул взгляд на своего спутника. — Как тебе? Согласись, прикольно. Не сидеть же в четырех стенах!

Цукишима пожал плечами. Ничего прикольного в толпе полупьяного народа он не видел, но однокурснику это не объяснить. До танцпола, где грохотала музыка, оставалось всего несколько метров. Уже на подходе к нему в ушах зазвенели низкие и тяжелые басы, отдающиеся вибрацией по всему телу. Цукишима и знать не хотел, что происходит с барабанными перепонками у тех, кто оказался рядом с колонками.

— О! Извини, но мне надо кое-что сделать, не скучай, хорошо? — Не успел Цукишима отреагировать, как приятель хлопнул его по плечу и, помахав кому-то рукой, быстро затерялся в толпе. В той стороне, куда он убежал, стояла девушка в платье ярко-кислотного цвета. Не сразу, но Цукишима ее узнал: со второго курса, проводила экскурсию по университету для студентов-первокурсников. 

Что-то такое он примерно и представлял, когда соглашался пойти сюда. Его бросили ради какой-то красотки, чтобы тискаться с ней всю ночь. Увидев барную стойку, сияющую круглыми неоновыми лампами, словно инопланетный корабль, Цукишима направился к ней сквозь толпу, то и дело натыкаясь на танцующих. Усевшись на освободившийся стул, он заказал первый попавшийся в меню коктейль.  
Недовольство чуть улеглось, стоило сделать первый глоток, и Цукишима, развернувшись на стуле и медленно потягивая коктейль, обвел взглядом присутствующих. На вкус напиток был похож на апельсиновый сок, но более приторный. От большого количества льда стекло моментально покрылось влагой, опасно заскользило в пальцах.

Цукишима задумался: а что, собственно говоря, он тут делает? Раз его так легко кинули, то теперь не было причин оставаться. Он потер висок: в голове от громкой музыки начало болезненно пульсировать в такт. Может, стоило пойти в квартиру, принять пару таблеток и просто уснуть до утра? Искать придурка-однокурсника в такой темноте было бессмысленно, да и вряд ли тот хотел быть найденным. Цукишима, посмотрев на свой еще наполовину полный бокал, решил свалить отсюда после того, как допьет. 

Но коктейль закончился куда быстрее, чем ожидалось. 

Цукишима слез со стула и направился к выходу, проталкиваясь сквозь людей, которых стало гораздо больше. Набрав на ходу сообщение: «я ушел, удачно добраться домой на своих двоих», он осознал, что его прочтут разве что утром.

Стоило нажать на кнопку «отправить», как толпа вдруг подхватила Цукишиму, словно большая океанская волна, и понесла в центр огромного танцпола, где его на миг ослепил мигающий свет прожекторов. Громко выругавшись — всё равно никто не услышал бы, — Цукишима попытался снова протолкнуться к выходу. Все вокруг превратилось в полустатичные кадры, наполненные рваными движениями танцующих. Каждый шаг в толпе был похож на хождение по минному полю, где минами были периодически врезающиеся в бока локти и скользящие по спине горячие пальцы. В попытке вырваться из толпы Цукишима то и дело натыкался на обнимающиеся парочки. По полу струились клубы дыма, воздух был перенасыщен запахами: сладкими, резкими, табачными — все, чем может пахнуть любой, решивший прийти на подобную вечеринку.

Стоя там, окруженный кучей незнакомых людей, отрывающихся под ритмичные биты, Цукишима осознал, как давно он не получал удовольствия просто здесь и сейчас. Учеба и тренировки приносили удовлетворение, но.... Цукишима старательно задвинул подальше воспоминания о тренировке в летнем лагере на первом году старшей школы. Вот тогда-то он и получал чистую радость. 

Жар от разгоряченных танцующих тел забрался под одежду, осел на коже. Замерцали ультрафиолетовые лампы, отчего все, кто в светлом, стали похожи на ожившие сюрреалистичные фигуры.

Цукишима поморщился от особенно мощного звукового всплеска, уже не понимая, слышит он или просто чувствует басы. Диджей запустил популярный трек, стоявший на звонках у половины университета, и тело невольно поддалось, подхватывая ритм.

Плохое настроение медленно, но верно растворилось под напором басов, за которыми не было слышно даже собственного сердца. Можно было кричать, и никто ничего бы не понял, не услышал. Какие-то девушки танцевали рядом, прижимаясь к Цукишиме то боком, то касаясь руками, а потом все исчезло в хаосе из музыки, света и теней.

Чувствовать себя частью того, что не просчитывается логикой, было довольно занимательно, но ровно до тех пор, пока колени не подогнулись от мягкого толчка сзади. От внезапной потери равновесия сердце зачастило как сумасшедшее, но упасть Цукишима не успел — уперся спиной в чью-то грудь и оказался в мягком захвате. 

Резко стихла музыка, и возле уха раздался знакомый тягучий голос, дразнивший его весь первый год старшей школы. 

— Давно не виделись, Цукки. Не ждал тебя здесь увидеть. 

Не веря самому себе, Цукишима замер и резко дернулся в попытке освободиться из захвата, но Куроо был сильнее. 

Из динамиков полилась какая-то болтовня, в смысл которой Цукишима даже не вдумывался. 

— Не дергайся, не укушу, — сказал Куроо, прижавшись еще плотнее разгоряченным телом. Он тут был достаточно долго, дошло до Цукишимы. 

Перед глазами встал образ танцующего в цветных огнях Куроо, клеймом впечатываясь в сетчатку. Гибкий, словно кот, во всем черном, так что лишь лицо оставалось светлым пятном. Каждое движение — расслабленное и выверенное, ничего лишнего. Цукишима тряхнул головой, отгоняя дурацкую картинку. Осознание того, что они обжимаются посреди толпы, точнее, его бесстыдно облапали и отпускать не собираются, обрушилось со всей силой. К щекам прилила кровь, но совсем не от смущения: злость и раздражение грозили захлестнуть с головой. Цукишима дернулся снова: ему хотелось ударить Куроо, но с руками, прижатыми к телу, у него было слишком мало возможностей. Он сделал шаг назад в попытке наступить Куроо на ногу, раз тот его не отпускал.

Это была провальная затея, тот словно угадал детский замысел Цукишимы. В динамиках снова зазвучал ритмичный трек, заглушая все прочие звуки. 

— Отпусти меня. — Зачем, кому он это говорит? В такой адской какофонии Цукишима сам себя не слышал, а орать, пытаясь перекричать музыку было бессмысленно. Он помнил, когда выбирал Токийский университет для поступления, что Куроо жил в этом городе. Но Токио огромен, и вероятность их встречи была одна на миллион.

Но теперь выражение «мир тесен» Цукишима осознал в в полной мере. 

— Не-а, — Цукишима скорее почувствовал, чем услышал ответ Куроо. Тот потерся носом о шею, выдохнул, щекоча дыханием влажную от пота кожу. Цукишима попытался уйти от прикосновения. Но ничего не вышло, ему не дали двинуться. 

Неожиданное прикосновение губ к чувствительному месту за ухом заставило дернуться как от удара. Горячий язык Куроо обжигал, оставлял влажный след, скользил вверх по бьющейся вене и останавливаться не собирался, несмотря на танцующих. 

Очередная попытка вырваться вышла совсем вялой. Вся воля к сопротивлению исчезла, оставляя Цукишиму беситься от своей слабости. 

Куроо, как и прежде, шел напролом и оставался непредсказуемым, для Цукишимы его действия и мысли были все такой же тайной. Любой другой был бы прочитан за день, неделю, месяц, но не Куроо. 

Спине было горячо, кончики волос щекотали шею — интересно, они отросли, стали еще непослушнее? Черные, блестящие, они всегда стояли торчком, как бы Куроо ни старался их пригладить. 

Цукишима не сразу понял, что его давно не держат, просто обнимают, заставляют двигаться.

Шаг вперед, шаг назад.

Рука Куроо скользила вниз по животу, слегка задирая свободную майку, трогая кожу: такая простая ласка и столь же непристойная при таком скоплении людей. Цукишима понимал, что большинству до них нет никакого дела, но он не мог не чувствовать неловкость. 

Куроо сжал его пальцы, рывком потянул на себя, разворачивая. В мигающем свете было невозможно разобрать выражение его лица. Впервые за этот вечер, за три года с момента последней встречи, Цукишима смотрел на Куроо вблизи.

В темноте сложно было заметить изменения, произошедшие за это время. Волосы и впрямь отросли, но все так же напоминали гнездо. Куроо смотрел прямо, позволяя снова изучить себя. Через мгновение его губы растянулись в легкой улыбке, а затем он потянул Цукишиму за собой сквозь толпу. Тот напрягся, но все же последовал за ним, так и не высвободив руки. Ладонь была сильная, горячая и такая же жесткая, словно Куроо тоже не бросил играть в волейбол. Он держал крепко, будто не хотел потерять среди толпы, и все время притягивал ближе. 

В какой момент Цукишима стал чувствовать себя таким безвольным рядом с Куроо?

Перед глазами против воли всплыл летний лагерь. Он сам в пустой душевой, заполненной густым паром, а затем — Куроо, впечатавший его в стену. 

...Ему не дали издать ни звука. Куроо слегка толкнул его, прижимая к стене, и прижался к губам. После адской тренировки все реакции были замедленными, и Цукишима только и смог упереться ладонями в грудь Куроо. Надо было воспротивиться, возмутиться, сказать какую-нибудь колкость. Но Куроо лишь сильнее притиснул Цукишиму к стене, вклинился коленом между ног, игнорируя неуверенное сопротивление. Под теплой кожей его сердце билось в каком-то сумасшедшем ритме, как в любимом треке. А в голове возникало множество вопросов — Как он узнал? Почему это происходит так? Как к этому относиться? Цукишима собственные чувства к Куроо еще не успел разложить на составляющие, рассмотреть и проанализировать, а тот, по-видимому, осознал все раньше него и пошел напролом. 

Упорствовать дальше было бы глупостью, но признавать собственную слабость перед ураганом по имени Куроо Тецуро хотелось еще меньше. Цукишима зажмурился, чувствуя, как губы Куроо скользнули по щеке. Слегка обмякнув, он провел пальцами по шее и раскрыл губы, впуская язык Куроо.

Удивленный стон прямо в губы Цукишиме прокатился горячей волной по спине и приятной тяжестью осел в паху. 

«Иногда проигрыш оказывается довольно… — подумал Цукишима, ощутив, как на бедра легли ладони Куроо. — …приятным».

Сверху лилась вода, попадала в рот, уши, а Куроо целовал до тех пор, пока Цукишима не вцепился в широкие плечи и не застонал от удовольствия, прошившего насквозь, и тут же закашлялся — вода попала в нос. 

Куроо слегка отстранился, и через мгновение вода перестала литься. Он прижался лбом к его лбу, и Цукишиме стало неловко от того, как легко его раскрыли. Хотелось раствориться в воде, просочиться под землю и исчезнуть. Этот поцелуй не был у него первым, но так целовали — жестко, сильно, глубоко — в первый раз. 

— Цукки... — донеслось до него. Куроо чуть отстранился, улыбнулся уголками губ. — Цукишииииима… Кей. 

Куроо перекатывал его имя по языку, как леденец, растягивал гласные, как жвачку, и улыбался, словно еще не распробовал до конца. Стоило бы почувствовать себя жертвой и наконец-то заорать, но Цукки смотрел на волосы, облепившие лицо, на глаза с черными провалами зрачков, на покрасневшие щеки и губы — наверное, они такие от горячей воды, а не от поцелуев, — и не находил сил для ответа. 

— К-куроо-сан!.. — Цукишима зажал себе рот, ощутив, как ладонь Куроо легла на член и прошлась от поджавшихся яичек до головки, как в тех самых порножурналах, которых брат забывал убрать в потайное отделение ящика для белья. — Черт! Что… вы… делаете?.. — голова кружилась, слова давались с трудом. Цукишима прилип к стене, впился в плечо Куроо, пытаясь то ли удержаться на нетвердых ногах, то ли толкнуться глубже. Куроо со свойственной ему бесцеремонностью делал с ним все, что хотел, не слушая возражений. 

Цукишима всхлипывал и дрожал, ощущений одновременно было слишком много и недостаточно. Стоило кончить от чужой руки, как ноги окончательно перестали держать и он сполз по стене; Куроо едва слышно хмыкнул, глядя на него. Мокрый, обнаженный и возбужденный, он напоминал хищника, которому непогода совершенно не мешает выслеживать добычу.

— Помоги мне, раз уж ты оказался первым... — Куроо потянул его за руку на себя и прижал ладонь Цукишимы к своему напряженному члену. Темно-розовая головка против воли притягивала взгляд. Цукишима сглотнул и сомкнул пальцы вокруг чужой плоти. Двинул раз, второй, и теперь уже уткнувшийся ему в плечо Куроо крупно дрожал и прерывисто дышал. 

Дрочить другому человеку было совсем не так, как себе. Получалось до ужаса неловко, неудобно, и сидели они как-то странно, немыслимо переплетясь руками и ногами. Цукишима почти ничего не видел, просто двигал пальцами вверх-вниз по члену, оглаживая головку. Он скорее ощутил, чем понял, когда Куроо с резким вздохом кончил на его пальцы...

— ...Кей! — его рывком вернуло обратно в реальность, к бешеным ритмам битов. Диджей запустил один из его любимых ремиксов, который в последнее время занял прочное место в плейлисте. Цукишима обнаружил себя прижатым к стене в нише.

Куроо смотрел на него, не моргая. Его колено знакомо втиснулось между ног, и тут же ладони легли на ягодицы и сжали их, вырвав у Цукишимы возмущенный вскрик, утонувший в общем шуме. Из принципа врезав Куроо под ребра, он почувствовал легкое удовлетворение. 

Куроо потер место удара и ухмыльнулся.

 

— Я скучал по тебе, Кей.

Сладкий дым, клубящийся в воздухе, почему-то напоминал об опиумных курильнях, о которых рассказывали на одной из последних лекций по истории. А музыка лишь добавляла остроты, размазывая остальной шум. 

Быстрый бит сменился на мелодичный рок. За спиной Куроо толпа разбилась по парочкам, по стенам заплясали белые точки, превращая танцпол в кусочек космоса. Подобные мелодии на вечеринках были такой же редкостью, как трезвые студенты.

— А я — нет, — соврал Цукишима. Прямо сейчас он ненавидел Куроо. За то, что тот снова появился в его жизни, за то, что от одного его вида внутри опять что-то сжималось от радости, за то, что с каждым разом прикосновений хотелось все больше. 

Ладони Куроо снова вернулись на бедра, пальцы потянули за край футболки. Можно было скинуть их, но Цукишиме этого уже не хотелось, и это злило, заставляло делать нелогичное, непривычное. А может, его так повело от одного коктейля? 

Он вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в твердое плечо Куроо. Голова окончательно разболелась от этого шума, от нахлынувших воспоминаний. 

— Ненавижу тебя. 

К виску прижались губы, скользнули по щеке. Цукишима рывком вскинулся, уперся ладонями Куроо в грудь. 

— Пусти меня.

— Ты ведь снова сбежишь без объяснений, не так ли? 

Куроо резко отстранился от Цукишимы, заставив его на миг потерять равновесие. 

— А какие тебе нужны были объяснения? — Цукишима прислонился плечом к стене, вцепился пальцами в выступ, рвано выдохнул. Боль в ладони немного разогнала мутную пелену перед глазами. 

— Какие?.. — слова потонули в криках толпы. На сцене кто-то выступал, заводил толпу громким голосом, обещая веселье и смех. 

«Надо же, — подумал Цукишима, прижимаясь спиной к выступам на стене; на губах горел злой, болезненный поцелуй Куроо, — его это задело куда сильнее, чем я думал».

Руки были свободны, но вместо того, чтобы снова оттолкнуть, ударить, сделать больно, вырваться и сбежать, Цукишима притянул Куроо ближе. Прижался, цепляясь за плечи и ловя губами поцелуи. Запустив пальцы в волосы, дернул за них, отчего Куроо простонал что-то прямо в рот. Стоило ли тратить три года на самообман, чтобы понять очевидное? Куроо закрывал его собой от чужих взглядов и трогал везде. Жесткие ладони проникли под майку, погладили по спине, оттянули ремень джинсов и скользнули по пояснице внутрь под белье.

Цукишима просто не хотел признаться в том, что все это с самого начала было всерьез, а не глупое подростковое приключение на один раз. Тогда лучшим способом сбежать была ссора по совершенно глупой причине, которую Цукишима сейчас и вспомнить не мог.

Когда Куроо оторвался от него, губы саднило, дыхания не хватало, а в паху оседало тяжелое, болезненное возбуждение. В джинсах было тесно, головка неприятно терлась о ткань белья, и Цукишиме хотелось большего, он неосознанно облизнул губы, выгнулся, потерся о бедро Куроо.

— Кей, ты... Черт возьми. — Тот ударил кулаком в стену и скривился от боли. — Ты идешь со мной, — заявил он, моментально забыв о том, что хотел получить объяснения. Куроо всегда читал Цукишиму, как открытую книгу, и это казалось нечестным. Впрочем, за пределами площадки Куроо никогда не играл по правилам. 

Цукишима с трудом кивнул. Было слишком сложно давать ответы на вопросы, когда перед ним стоял человек, от которого все системы жизнеобеспечения орали дурным голосом, извещая о перегрузке и надвигающемся отключении. А если учесть, что ему этот человек еще и больше чем просто нравился, все становилось слишком сложным.

Куроо снова притянул его к себе за шею, коротко поцеловал, но с обещанием продолжения.

Дальше все было, как в тумане: гардероб, двери, люди в черных майках с надписью «security», желтое такси. Всю дорогу до отеля оба молчали и смотрели в окна, наблюдая за мелькающими огнями ночного города. Куроо ничего не делал, просто держал его за руку и гладил большим пальцем ладонь. 

Улыбка девушки за стойкой регистрации была такой же естественной, как у модели на обложке журнала. 

В ярко освещенном лифте они оказались одни. В неловкой тишине, нарушаемой лишь тихим шорохом, они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд. Цукишима кусал губы и думал, что Куроо не выдержит, разденет его прямо здесь: его желание выдавали то и дело сжимающиеся в кулаки пальцы. Писк, известивший о прибытии на этаж, заставил их дернуться и столкнуться в дверях. 

Путь до номера в памяти не отложился совсем. Едва щелкнул замок, как Цукишима снова оказался прижатым к стене.

— Кей, — от того, как Куроо произносил его имя, ноги подкашивались. Он не дал ему даже куртку стянуть, просто обнимал и смотрел на Цукишиму. — Мне нравится, что ты без очков.

— Линзы, — коротко ответил Цукишима. И с ухмылкой спросил: — Ты еще долго будешь обтирать мною стены? 

Губы Куроо растянулись не в едкой, а в мягкой и спокойной улыбке, от которой системы контроля в очередной раз начали ломаться. 

— Зачем ты соврал про «это ни к чему не приведет» и остальную чушь, а? Обычно ее девочки несут. 

Цукишима отвел взгляд. Он подозревал, что Куроо спросит. Два года назад все было так же, только стояло между ними что угодно, кроме правды.

 

Врать уже не имело смысла, и Цукишима выдал все, что держал в себе:

— Ты был здесь, в Токио, я — там, и дальше что? У меня тренировки, у тебя — тоже, плюс выбор университета. Только не говори, что ты готов был изменить приоритеты.

— Кей, никогда больше не решай за меня. — Куроо не скрывал собственного раздражения. — Ты мне не больно-то сопротивлялся, ни на тренировках, ни в душевой, да и после тоже. Скажешь, что не помнишь этого? 

Цукишима так быстро признавать собственное поражение не хотел. И тогда было сложно самому себе сказать, что он влюбился: и не в кого-нибудь, а в парня. Первый поцелуй с парнем, первый секс с ним же — эмоции от новых переживаний сводили его с ума. Их не получалось разложить на составляющие. 

Но не краснеть от воспоминаний ему никогда не удавалось. Цукишима отвел глаза, лишь бы не смотреть на Куроо, и пробормотал под нос:

— Если бы ты понимал слово «нет»...

— И ты ничего лучше не придумал, как вывалить на меня эту чушь по телефону? — голос Куроо звенел от гнева. — А затем еще и номер сменил. И, поди ж ты, три года — и мы снова на исходной точке.

 

В школе Куроо в какой-то момент стал для Кея больше, чем просто соперником, другом. Но с другом не целуются и не дрочат друг другу в душевых, не пишут почти непристойного содержания сообщения — это не укладывалось ни в какие традиционные рамки. Цукишима тогда знал только одно: что им с Куроо нельзя встречаться, ведь из этого ничего хорошего не получится. К тому же Цукишима был уверен, что для Куроо был просто приключением в летнем лагере.

Если говорить начистоту, он был согласен: это выглядело на редкость глупо, но признаваться в своей ошибке не хотелось. Цукишима взглянул на Куроо — тот все еще кипел. 

— Но сейчас я здесь по собственной воле. Могу и уйти. 

— Кей, ты на идиота не смахиваешь. Прощения не так просят.

 

— А я должен его просить? — огрызнулся Цукишима. «Извини меня, я был идиотом?» — фраза даже в мыслях звучала по-дурацки, а о том, чтобы сказать вслух, и речи не шло. Цукишима посмотрел на Куроо, взъерошенного, раздраженного, пахнущего чем-то сладким, табаком и потом. 

И разозлился на самого себя. Ну да, влюбился, ну да, сбежал, как стеснительная школьница. Глупее не бывает. Впрочем, Куроо тоже был хорош — нагло и самоуверенно ворвался в его упорядоченную жизнь и навел хаос, последствия которого он до сих пор никак не переживет. 

Черт, так и хотелось врезать ему еще разок — теперь уже просто за то, что он снова возник в его жизни и ломает устоявшуюся, привычную картину мира. 

— Я соврал тебе. — Он толкнул Куроо и, пока тот не опомнился, прижал его к стене напротив: иногда небольшое преимущество в росте очень помогало. Цукишима воспользовался моментом и поцеловал замершего от неожиданности Куроо, совершенно точно зная, что тот этого не ждал.

Происходящее повторяло самую типичную сцену в любом глупом седзе — примирение героини и ее избранника. 

— Я тоже скучал, — едва слышно пробормотал Цукишима, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Куроо. Признаться в этом вслух оказалось еще сложнее, чем он думал. — Очень. 

Куроо благоразумно молчал, иначе Цукишима сбежал бы в очередной раз, только положил на шею ладонь и притянул ближе. 

Они стягивали друг с друга одежду, почти не разрывая поцелуя, и передвигались в сторону кровати. Ноги заплетались, спотыкались о всевозможные выступы. Цукишима и забыл, что с Куроо не бывает скучно, потому что он — как кайенский перец, острый, жгучий. С какой бы девушкой Цукишима ни спал, забыть, как было хорошо с Куроо, не удавалось. 

Целомудренные поцелуи, походы по магазинам и в кафе за ручку. Скучно, неинтересно.

В них не было столько остроты и красок, сколько приносил Куроо. 

— Осторожнее! — выругался Цукишима, резко втянув воздух. Грохнуться на холодную кровать и оказаться придавленным Куроо, который состоял из одних литых мышц, точно не было пределом мечтаний на сегодня. — Не пушинка, блин.

Он бы сказал, что вечер с самого начала не задался, хотя Куроо, кажется, готов был поспорить.

— Кто бы говорил, Кей, — ответил ему Куроо, оставляя поцелуй под ухом. — Кто бы говорил.

— Избавь меня от твоих комментариев, — пробурчал Цукишима, чувствуя, как полыхают уши от того, как Куроо снова звал его по имени, как целовал. 

— Ну уж нет. — Куроо оторвался от его шеи и ухмыльнулся. Он чуть отстранился, глядя Цукишиме в глаза. — Я тебе все расскажу, Кей. И на этот раз ты от меня не сбежишь.

От таких заявлений Цукишима дернул бровью и приподнялся на локте, всем телом чувствуя тяжесть Куроо, его неприкрытое возбуждение. Молча потерся носом об скулу Куроо и слегка прикусил. 

— Кей? — слышать удивление в его голосе было на редкость приятно. Цукишима запустил пальцы в волосы Куроо, слегка массируя затылок, скользнул ладонью по широким плечам, спине, чувствуя, как под кожей перекатываются тренированные мышцы. 

— Тецуро, — имя Куроо сорвалось с языка само собой. Цукишиме нравилось, как оно звучит. Куроо в ответ стиснул его еще сильнее. 

Они оба уже не были школьниками в летнем лагере, но это не мешало точно так же терять голову, а еще целоваться, оставляя укусы друг на друге. Получалось странно, нелепо, но им обоим было уже наплевать. 

— Скажи это еще раз.

 

В собственных фантазиях Цукишима давно привык называть Куроо по имени, и это уже ни капли не смущало. 

— Тецуро, — повторил он еще раз и улыбнулся, наслаждаясь тем, как Куроо смущается. 

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, Кей, — хрипло пробормотал Куроо и уронил голову на грудь Цукишиме. — Ты вернулся, и я… Черт. Я хочу тебя. 

Цукишима считал, что все наоборот, что это он сходит с ума в который раз, снова хочет Куроо. Но он молчал, не находя сил признаться в том, что желание было взаимным. 

— Так бери, чего ждешь, — на грани слышимости шепнул он Куроо на ухо. 

Куроо вместо ответа пристально посмотрел на него и оставил звонкий поцелуй на плече. Если где-то внутри и царапал страх, что, переспав, на утро они разбегутся, стыдливо делая вид, что ничего не было, то теперь он растворился без следа. 

Цукишима не стал заморачиваться самоанализом, и так весь вечер привычная логика давала сбой. Он обхватил ногами талию Куроо, притягивая его к себе, жадно целуя. Потом, все потом, когда-нибудь, сейчас Цукишима хотел Куроо владеть целиком и полностью.

Они оторвались на несколько мгновений: смазка и презервативы были заботливо оставлены персоналом в прикроватной тумбочке. 

Куроо действовал размеренно и неспешно, надавливая там, где нужно. Цукишима чувствовал, как в бедро упирается горячий возбужденный член. 

 

— Хватит уже, — хрипло сказал Цукишима, притягивая Куроо ближе к себе. Он медленно провел носом по шее, а стоило оставить легкий укус около ключицы, как Куроо резко втянул воздух. Цукишима и не помнил, к кому, кроме Куроо, позволял себе прикасаться настолько откровенно.

Куроо навис над ним, выдохнул и мягко толкнулся вперед, придерживая Цукишиму за бедра. Боли почти не было, но он все равно зажмурился, полностью отдаваясь ощущению заполненности.

Цукишима сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, и кивнул. От медленных и размеренных толчков, он чувствовал, как его пронизывает острое, жгучее удовольствие. Куроо беспорядочно прихватывал зубами кожу на шее, оставлял там следы, словно метил. 

Собственник чертов. И Цукишима его даже не пытался остановить. Ему было слишком хорошо — от движений внутри, от ладони на члене, от тяжести тела Куроо.

Цукишима слушал хриплое дыхание Куроо и невнятное бормотание о какой-то ерунде. Оргазм, тяжелый, оглушительный навалился на них, как волна, и потянул за собой. Первые несколько мгновений Цукишима лежал и тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как Куроо лежит на нем и прижимается губами к плечу. Он не пошевелился, когда Куроо перекатился к краю кровати и возился, избавляясь от использованной резинки.

Когда тот упал рядом, между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Цукишима избегал встречаться взглядом с Куроо. К чему приведет только что случившееся, он не очень понимал. Вариантов хватало, начиная с того, что это был всего лишь раз, и заканчивая тем, что они сойдутся снова. 

Он вынырнул из мыслей, когда услышал вопрос Куроо:

— Надеюсь, в твоей светлой голове не зреет план снова исчезнуть на три года? 

Цукишиму вопрос задел.

— А ты, я смотрю, этого и ждешь? — поджав губы, в ответ спросил он.

 

— Забавно, что именно ты об этом спрашиваешь, — хмыкнул Куроо. — Если бы ты не был такой занозой, ничего между нами не было бы.

Он развернулся, занимая полкровати, и уставился в потолок. Цукишима в очередной раз попытался сосредоточиться и сказать что-нибудь разумное, но в голове не было ни одной мысли, они исчезали, стоило посмотреть на темные взъерошенные волосы Куроо, на его губы, на его гибкое, сильное тело.

— Может быть, я ограничился бы дерганьем тебя за воображаемые косички. Из тебя бы вышла классная девчонка. — Цукишима не удержался и ткнул Куроо в бок. А тот даже не поморщился и продолжил рассуждения. — Может, просто дружили бы. 

И ничего бы этого не было, закончил Цукишима мысленно. 

— Ты сам-то в это веришь? — поинтересовался он. Просто дружить с Куроо? Цукишима сильно сомневался, что у них это получилось бы. Но другого варианта отношений они не выбрали. 

 

Куроо повернулся на бок, уставился на Цукишиму нечитаемым взглядом.

— Не знаю. Ты не дал нам шанса попробовать, а с другими — не получилось. Полагаю, у тебя та же история.

Цукишима вздрогнул. Замечание Куроо попало точно в цель. 

— Мы правда об этом разговариваем? — Цукишима не сразу осознал, что голос звенит от раздражения.

— Кей, — Куроо подтянулся выше, закинул на него тяжелую руку, не давая встать. — Мы можем об этом поговорить позже, но ты же снова сбежишь при первой возможности.

— Ты прав, — согласился Цукишима и глубоко вздохнул. Он терпеть не мог, когда Куроо угадывал его мысли и бил по самому больному. Цукишима предпочитал делать это сам. А еще дико хотелось в душ, смыть с себя пот, сперму и заодно побыть одному. 

 

Куроо, видимо, по его лицу понял, что перегнул палку, и потянул Цукишиму на себя, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. 

— Эй, я знаю, что слишком давлю на тебя, — он помолчал немного и продолжил, — но, может, мы все же попробуем сначала? 

Цукишима кинул осторожный взгляд на Куроо. Тот явно чувствовал вину. 

Не извинение за хаос в его жизни, но тоже сойдет. 

— Может быть.

Куроо от неожиданности дернулся, привстал, удивленно глядя на Цукишиму. Цукишима едва удержал серьезную мину: не смеяться от такого легкого развода было невозможно.

— Ну, разве что только после душа, — и вывернувшись из-под руки, сбежал в ванную. Возмущенный вопль Куроо и торопливые шаги дали понять, что в одиночестве он не останется. 

 

С Куроо было сложно с самого начала и дальше будет еще сложнее, отчетливо понимал Цукишима.

Но почему-то хотелось рискнуть.


End file.
